


Beautiful silence

by Cheshire_Cat_Smile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, F/M, Hogwarts Third Year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Cat_Smile/pseuds/Cheshire_Cat_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when you have been accidentally cursed by your father to never speak.... what will happen when the man that you have come to love finally notices you and but he won't look away.... when your running for your life and only one person can hear your screams.</p><p>it's Sage's final year at Hogwarts and she is the silence that nobody but a few realize is even there. But her past with a certain head of house and professor send her into an emotional battle between what she wants and what she has to do to stay alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. silent begining

I can remember everything from that night. I dream about it every night, it is my only nightmare. We are hiding under the staircase my father is looking through the small gaps in between the stairs watching, waiting for the intruders to show themselves. We stood huddled together my mother's blood smeared across our faces and cloths. Just a few minutes earlier the intruders had busted into our house, they killed mother right in front of us; I was hiding in the closet.

I could hear the light sound of footsteps making me grip my father's robs tighter. He looked down at me his 7 year old daughter with such fear and sadness that it made me cry. Letting out little sobbing noises alerting the intruders to our current hiding spot. My father clasped his hand over my mouth, to no avail.

I knew he was getting desperate when he pulled his wand out. He pointed the end at me and softly whispered in my ear the simple sentence that ruined my life forever

"You will be silent until I tell you" no magic words where muttered, I don't even think he meant to use his magic on me but because of that line I would never say another word again. After the spell cast and the faint blue light disappeared he lifted me into his arms and bolted from our hiding spot.

We were a rich family and lived in a huge house with so many places to hide but he chose to run to the back yard and hide in to maze that laid out the back. He ran in and turned left straight away. I tried to tell him to stop that he was going the wrong way but no sound left my throat. He just kept running making both wrong and right turns and I just sat there unable to make a pep.

It ended when my father ran into a dead end, as he turned to back track we heard the shouts of the intruders. He knew that he couldn't run away because of the dead end but he couldn't back track so he did the only thing that he could think of. He hid me.

He put me down and gentle pushed me as far into the maze wall as possible. He then brought out his wand and making the vines wrap themselves around me pulling me in closer hiding me away from the world. He backed away from me at the time the intruders stepped around the corner. Instantly a battle broke out the sky was filled with lights and magic words, most that I didn't understand at the time. it wasn't long before it came to a end with the simple words

Avada kadavra

Then my father laid still and the intruders left.

I stayed trapped in the vines unable to escape their protective grasp for 3 days before anyone found my father's rotting corpse. But it took them another two days to find me. There were two men standing in the dead end talking about me,  
"we can't find any trace of her are you sure that she's here?" a man that had long blond hair that was almost white asked the other man that was dresses all in black, he also had black hair that came to his chin  
"yes I'm sure, they didn't have her when we found them and she hasn't been reported as found so she has to be here... somewhere" the black haired man responded in his deep velvety voice, he stayed facing away from me almost standing in front of me.  
"Well we have both checked every inch of this place and still we can't find her. So what shall we do now?" the blond man asked obviously irritated  
"We look again Lucius, she is only seven, she must be scared to death and alone" the black haired man said to the now named Lucius  
"Severus please it's almost dark out and as you said she is only seven, how would she be able to survive for five days by herself, she is probably already dead. Let's go home and tomorrow we can check the surrounding woods for her body" Lucius said taking a step forward and placing his hand on the other man's shoulder. There was a moment of silence before Severus spoke  
"Ok fine, you are probably right, let's go" he said taking a few steps away from me.

I knew then that this was my last chance for anyone to find me, I took in a deep and shaky breath before letting out the only sound that I knew I could make, I screamed, it was shaky and quiet. It hurt my raw throat to make the sound but it was all I had, the sound was short lived though, I was unable to hold the scream

"Did you hear that?" Severus asked

"I heard nothing" Lucius said sounding irritated again

"I swear I heard screaming, SAGE, SAGE IF YOU CAN HEAR ME MAKE A NOISE" Severus called out, I was filled with joy, he had heard me I have a chance to be found. I took another breath and screamed as loud as I could trying to ignore the pain in my throat

"I hear it, it's coming from down here" Severus said to Lucius as he ran towards where I was trapped

"Severus I hear nothin-"

"Shut up I can't hear her when you talk" Severus said cutting off the other man.

He stopped right in front of me and I stopped screaming, he reach his hand in at my face level and pulled out a handful of the leaves that covered some of my face, he bent down and looked inside the hole he had made

"Sage?" he asked seeing only my eye and nose, I blinked and nodded my head as best I could

"I found her" he yelled out to Lucius pulling more of the leaves away. He stopped when my hole head and shoulders where in clear view

"My god she is actually alive" Lucius said leaning down and looking into the larger hole that Severus had made

"Her father cast a protection spell on the vines to hide her away from the intruders" Severus said examining the vines that had wrapped themselves around me.

He took a step back and pulled out his wand muttering a few words the vines holding me in place loosened and began to push me out of my hiding spot. Once the vines let go of me I instantly collapsed into Severus' awaiting arms. He lifted me and cradled me into his chest

"You can go Lucius I'll take care of her from here" he said as he left walking in his long strides up to the house

"Severus this makes us even. I owe you nothing"

"don't tell anyone she is alive then we are even, we found her body ok" Severus said briefly stopping and turning to Lucius

"Alright, I'll give your love to Narcissa" with that Lucius disappeared and Severus continued on striding up to the front door.

I pulled out of my memory as the train to Hogwarts stopped at the station, everyone became busy trying to get off the train, I was now 17 and in my seventh and final year at Hogwarts, I am in slytherin and have my own private dorm. I waited until everyone had gotten off the train before grabbing my stuff I left the train, my trunk and my pitch black owl where waiting for me on the platform. I opened the cage for my owl and he sat on my shoulder, I stroked my finger up his chest he rubbed his head into my check, that was our greeting. I did a levitation spell on my trunk and it followed behind me as I walked away from the station. As I got the carriage station Professor McGonagall stopped me

"Miss Banks, the last carriage has already left, and the feast about to start, I suggest that you hurry" she said before closing the gate and using magic to protect and lock the gate, I just continued on not making a single sound to show that I heard her.

I didn't even bother to go the great hall I got back to late and they would have almost finished supper, I had gotten a bit distracted on my way back to the castle. I noticed some rare wild mushrooms on the side of the road; I picked a few before I noticed that it made a trail into the forest. So I followed the path into the forbidden forest, the trail lead me to some extremely rare flowers, they were just growing like mad, I quickly picked a couple of handfuls of each flower, there was visually no difference. I was looking around the area to see if there was anything else that I could collect, when the most beautiful sights came upon me, a unicorn slowly strides up to me. I carefully placed my hand on its nose making a connection to the unicorn

"hello I am not going to harm you" I thought starting our mental conversation, I was worried that she would run

"I can see in your soul that you are pure, I heard your call of desperation is there anything that I may do to help?" she said assuring me that I was trusted

"Maybe, you see as a child I was cursed and the man that had cursed me died soon after the curse was placed, but nobody has been able to undo the curse, I am forever stuck without a voice, I am a prisoner to silence. Is there anything that you could do to help?"

"I am sorry child I can't help you, us unicorns can heal but curses are too far beyond our magical ability"

"It's fine, may I ask if it is not too much, may I be able to cut some of your main off, just a small amount that I need for a potion I am trying to make to cure my curse"

"If it may help then I shall oblige" she said and I thanked her before walking around to her side.

From the back pocket of my acid washed jeans I pulled an old fashioned razor, its handle that was once a beautiful crimson red was now a dull brown from age and wear. I pulled it open slowly so not to scare the unicorn, once opened at a right angle I grabbed a handful of her main and ran my razor down the length of her hair; I was more so thinning out her main taking the strands that came off. once I had a hand full of long smooth white strands I quickly closed the razor and put in back in the back pocket of my jeans, I pulled out a small leather pouch from my messenger bag at me side and put the hair inside a leather pouch. I conjured up a ruby red apple and held it out to her placing my hand back on its head

"A small token of my appreciation, if you are ever in need of anything I am happy to help" I thought as she happily ate the apple

"I shall keep that in mind Sage Wendler" I froze

"Please call me Autum Banks; there are people after me that wish to see me dead if there is any trace to show that I maybe alive I would be in grave danger"

"I understand child, now i suggest that you get to school, it is dangerous out here at night" she said and I nodded my head before returning to the mushrooms following the trail out of the forest, my trunk still floating behind me, my owl Sev sat sleeping on it.

I pulled out my iPod and my big head phones scrolling down to my favourite song 'council of the dead by Famous Last words' I started to walk to the beats of the song. I soon found myself walking beside the Black Lake having taken a short cut to make up for some of the lost time, I was pulled out of my own little world when I was splashed with water, I turned and saw my good friend Lerra. She was a mermaid but we got along with each other because we both went through a situation that left us without voices. I walked over to her setting my trunk down on the ground and sitting on the edge of the lake. We took each other's hand and began talking

"So how was your holidays, where did you stay?" she asked beginning our mental conversation

"I have had better and worse holidays, I stayed in an haunted house, the Muggles wouldn't go near it because they thought that Ghosts of the couple haunted the house"

"Did they?"

"Yeah but they were so nice, they were so excited to have a visitor, but the house was falling down. So how have you been since I last saw you?" I asked crossing my legs getting comftable

"I have been wonderful, I got the best news, I'm Pregnant, two weeks now, I want to call her Sagar, after you" she said shocking me into utter silence

"Oh My Lord, your pregnant, that's amazing, it would be my honour if you named her after me that is so amazing" I said the thoughts came bursting out of my head

"Calm down, anyway I got the seaweed that you asked for before the holidays" she said placing a few bundles of slimey bright green seaweed in front of me

"Oh thank you didn't have to do that, no more adventures for you, you're going to be a mother soon" the bell rang signalling the end of dinner

"oh dear it's so late already I have to go I'll see you again soon I promise" with that I lent down and hugged her soaking the front of my black tank top.

I quickly stride to the castle knowing that I was already late, I had to walk past the great hall, the doors where open a crack, inside I saw that everyone was still seated enjoying dessert, expected for the first day, I saw that all the teachers where at the table as expected. I didn't bother going in, for one I was really late, and two I was still in my muggle clothes. I silently walked back to my dorm room my trunk floating behind me. The door to get to my single dorm room was located beside the stairs that lead up to the other Slytherin dorms; nobody noticed that it was there because to open the door you have to stick your hand inside the painting on the wall. Then you take a small stair case down below the dungeons, open another door and vola, home sweet home. My dorm was simple, there was a large king size double bed that took up most of the room, the wall on the left was entirely covered in floor to ceiling book shelves and a rolling latter so I could get up to the top shelf. on the right side there was a desk covered in potion ingredients and potions, a cauldron sat in the middle of the table, a wardrobe that held most of my school uniforms, my formal dresses and my ball gown that I used at the last ball, there was a floor to ceiling mirror a place to put my trunk and a door that lead to a private toilet, I still had to shower with everyone else.

I placed my trunk in its place and fell on the bed looking up at the ceiling, I thought about my holidays and my ride back here, and my little adventure through the woods. I sat up pulling my messenger bag up on the bed with me, I pulled out everything that I had collected and spread it across my bed. I broke each sample in to two even piles, I put each pile into their own individual glass containers, I labelled what each ingredient was. I then put one lot of each ingrediance on my desk with all my other samples, the other half I put in a wooden box that was filled with straw and a thin layer of cotton, to protect the vials. I closed the box and pulled out some parchment writing a note to professor Snape, a small gift for him to say thanks

Professor Snape

I know that this maybe inappropriate but I came upon these rare ingrediance and collected a few to many, I believe that you would get more out of these than me, it is also a thank you gift for everything that you have done for me, you have done more than anyone else has for me so thank you

Your loyal student

I snuck out of the room box and letter in hand, the common room was still empty meaning that everyone was still in the great hall thought I guess not for long. So I made the short trip to Professor Snape's office. I did knock just in case he left early but only silence greeted me. I was in and out not stopping to look around; I didn't want to get caught. I returned back to my dormitories and everyone was scurrying around the common room, I just made a bee line to my dormitory away from everyone, I wasn't good with crowds. In my dormitory I pulled out my books for that year, my note books, my quill and ink, as well as my iPod and headphones. I started reading and writing summaries for each chapter, I did this until I fell into a deep sleep that was filled with my nightmare.

**********  
just a quick authers note i am just about to go into my HSC and i have already written multipul chapters but i may get a little behind, i am going to try for a post every week but don't hold it to me.. thanks for reading my story


	2. silent memories

I woke up like I did every morning at 4:30. Screaming. I stayed sitting up trying to bring my breathing back to normal, I pulled my knees up to my chest wrapping my arms around them. I though back to the day that I was found, I thought back to my prince. It began to rain as he carried me back to the house where my family's last moments lay. As he kicked the door open I gripped his shirt and asked myself

"Is he going to kill me?" I felt his grip tighten around me

"Sage I'm not going to kill you. I'm here to protect you" I did believe him, if he wished to kill me then why did he want me to be thought of as dead by the rest of the world.

He walked in to the house looking around

"If it isn't too much to ask where would I find your room?" he asked and I lifted my hand as high as I could and pointed him up the stairs he followed my directions three doors down on the left. As he opened my bedroom door I became embarrassed at the frilly pink surfaces and childish toys that decorated my room. He gentle set me down on my double four poster bed. There were two white door in my bedroom one led to my walk in cupboard and the other led to my own private bathroom that I didn't really use.

He brushed a strand of my hair off my face

"we'll stay here tonight and get you cleaned up, feed and rested then I'll take you some where safe, we'll stay there until a friend of mine says its safe, we can then change your name and then you can go back to normal almost like this never happened" he told me and I just nodded my head, it was all I could do I was out of strength. He stood up and pulled out his wand muttering a few words then all the doors in my room flew wide open the water started running in my bathroom filling up the bath tub, I could hear pots and pans clattering down stairs, and a clean night gown and underwear flew onto my bed. He turned and walked to my bathroom grabbing an empty glass off the sink and filling it with water; he walked back to me sitting on the edge of my bed. He lifted me up into a sitting position, he put the glass to my lips and I soon realised how long it had been since I had a drink. I soon had finished it and about three other glasses of water, Severus then lifted me up off the bed and took me into the bathroom where the bath was filled to the brim with water and a thick layer of bubbles

"are you going to be ok getting in the bath tub by yourself?" he asked placing me down so I could try standing; my legs gave out immediately causing me to crash back into his chest

"I'll take that as a no, I'll give you a hand" he said before gripping the hem of my knee length nightgown and pulled it over my head while gripping onto my bare torso so I don't fall. I now stood only in my childish frilly underwear, I did take great notice that Severus never once looked at my bare body.

We stood there for a few moments not moving then I thought

"is he going to finish undressing me so that I can get in the lovely bath or are we just going to stand here?" this seemed to bring him out of his thoughts, without a word he pulled his wand out and gave it a little wave making my under garments disappear. He then quickly rolled up his long sleeves revealing a skull and snake tattoo as he lifted me up bridle style having to look at my now naked body, and quickly placed me in the bath tub the bubbles hide my nakedness from his site making both of us relax.

I began to wash myself while Severus sat on a stool next to the tube watching to make sure I didn't drown. All of a sudden a bowl came floating into the room and landed in his hands

"I got you some food. Nothing fancy its only spaghetti I thought that I would go down easier than anything else" he said filling up a fork with long stringy paster an a little bit of meat

"Say ah" he said much like I was a child but I obediently obeyed an opened my mouth but not a sound came out of my mouth when he filled it with food.

The pasta went down easily and sat nicely in my stomach. I was halfway through the bowl of food when Severus noticed that the amount of bubbles had decreased greatly and that the colour of the water was brown. He pulled out his wand giving it another wave and the water cleared and the amount of bubble in the tube grew drastically. He fed me another spoonful then curled his figure around one of my loose curls that had a leaf stuck between the strands of hair

"I'll help you wash your hair otherwise you will never get all the sticks out, here turn around, and take this" he said dropping the curl back onto my shoulder, indicating to turn so that I was sitting sideways in the bath my head resting back on his knees and my hair sprawled over his lap. He handed me the half empty bowl of spaghetti and started to pull out the leaves and small bits of twigs that had embedded themselves into my hair. I continued to eat while he continued to clear my hair until he finished the job.

"ok, all clear know I can wash your hair, lean forward" he said taking the now empty bowl from my hands and pushed me into a sitting position, he conjured a jug and filled it with the clear bath water pouring it over my head. he did it a couple of times before pulling me back so I was leaning back on his knees my wet hair know soaking his trousers, squeezing some of my favourite apple and vanilla scented shampoo in to his hand before running down the length of my light brown hair naturally streaked with black and darker brown colours messaging it into my scalp. The skill of his hand messaging my scalp and hair had me groaning and ever made me moan at one point, but I was soon brought to sleep resting my head against his knees his hands running through my hair.

I was pulled out from my memory by my 5:30 alarm, it so funny how you can remember and it seems like you're in them for hours or even days but when you are pulled back to reality it was only a few moments that you were gone. I hopped out of the big bed and quickly grabbing my black fluffy towel, my school uniform and my wand that was a 12 inch acacia wood wand with thestral tail hair core, it looked quite simple and plain until you get to the handle, of the 12 inches three and a half is dedicated to the handle. Unlike most wands, mine was smooth and straight; the handle looked like vines were wrapping themselves around the smooth piece of wood, small flowers decorate the vines; I believe that they are white chrysanthemum, the white colour of the flowers stood out from the black. I silently crept out of the slytherin dormitories' making sure not to draught attention to myself it's hard to explain to teachers why you are out of your dormitory at 5:30 in the morning when u can't speak a word, so I crept around the corners and kept an eye out for teachers. I soon came to the bath that was located in the dungeons, much like any of the slytherin facilities. I knocked before entering making use that there was nobody inside.

I entered silently still worried that a professor would jump out and yell at me for being out of the dormitory at this hour. I turned on the water and added in my potion that I had to use to change my features. The bubbles began to rise as I stripped out of my pyjamas; I folded the grey tank top and purple pj shorts. Setting my black towel down beside the large circular in ground bath, I stepped into the warm water letting the steam relax my stressed muscles. I was soaping up my pale white skin thinking of my prince, it has taken everything in me to not reveal myself to him, to hold him close to me, to cry into his shoulder when I'm scared, and to snuggle into his arms at night so that I could fall asleep without having a nightmare. I let out a sigh as I sank under the water hoping to wash away the memories that would drive me insane if I thought about them for too long. I laid there with my head underwater for an unknown amount of time; I was pulled back to the surface by the sound of the door and giggling. Letting my lungs taking a much needed breath I wiped the water from my eyes looking at my surroundings.

I noticed that all of my stuff was gone, my clothes, my towel, even my wand, only a sign left in the place of my stolen clothing. It read R.I.P death of the silent, nobody cares. I instantly knew who put it there, patsy and her friends, although only in third year they had decided to make my life a living hell until I graduate. I stepped out of the bath looking down at my dripping wet body, I still had scares from the vines that held me hidden ten years ago, they were mostly on my chest, upper arms and stomach; I also had a few burn marks on my chest and stomach from some of my potions gone wrong. I looked back up at the sign and knew what they wanted me to do; they wanted me to do a naked dash for the dormitories. I guess that I have no choice, and it's probably better to do it now in the early hours than later when the early birds wake up. I decided to do the only thing that I can do, I picked up the slightly bigger than A3 paper and wrapped it around my waist. Gripping desperately at the edges of the paper I stuck my head out of the door scanning each way before stepping out of the bathroom.

I wrapped my free hand around my bare breasts and bolted down the empty hallway praying to whatever god was looking over me, praying that I don't run into anyone, I was greatly mistaken. I was about halfway to the dormitory when I heard a noise behind me, I turned to look but kept running forward, I ran straight into a hard chest that I knew so well. I took a step back before looking up into Professor Snape's deadly black eyes. I stared at him for just a moment before trying to run past him, try being the main word here. As I ran by his side his hand snapped out and gripped around my upper arm, pulling my grip from around my breasts. He held up my arm like he did if he was dragging a student around, but in this position my breasts where fully exposed and he caught a decent view of then before he turned his head, the slight blush on his cheeks

"What are you doing out in the corridors this early in the morning? Especially dressed like that?" he asked his grip tightening for a moment

"I was taking a bath when some of the girls in my dormitory decided that it would be funny if I have to run around naked with nothing but this sign" I answered truthfully watching his facial expression. Most people believe that he is emotionless but he isn't, he is just small in his expressions of emotion, a slight upturn in his lips, a twinkle in his eyes, little things that I had learnt to read a long ago.

"Who would do something like this?" he asked more to himself than to me as he read the sign wrapped tightly around my waist

"Professor, if you don't mind I would like my arm back so I can keep whatever self-respect that I have left, and maybe go and get some clothes on?" I asked shuffling slightly. He dropped his grip on my arm and I instantly wrapped it back around my exposed breasts. There was a brief silence between us, I shuttered from the cold dungeon air hitting my soaking wet skin

"I'm sorry how rude of me, here" he said as he draped his long robs over my shoulders, gladly taking the warmth I wrapped the fabric tightly around me, his sweet scent circled around me following his robs. He placed his hand on my shoulder

"I'll escort you back to the dormitory" with those words we began to walk his hand stayed settled on my shoulder, not in a threatening way but in a way that you would a small child, protective and careful. The same way he held me so many years ago.


End file.
